The Den
'The Den '(Formally The Dumptruck) "Always Warm and Cozy." ''' '' {C {C __TOC__ Room Owner MY DICK Regulars of The Den Staticman:LOVES COCK L0LSmilyface:SUCKS DICK WW2whiz:LOVES TO FAP Delphinapterus18:NO 1firepheonix2: DUMB Tecake1997: RETARD Corando:STUPID XxKeyMaster77xX: Likes to think of himself as "The Jr. Mod of The Den". He tends to correct people occasionally and try to get them to follow guidelines. He does grow on you though. Z3R0Xrix: The pimp of the den, he often takes breaks away from The Den, but almost always comes back within a week or two. Pretty funny, and out-going, he is a great member of The Den society. Is also married to many Den reglars, like jjj, Cloud, and Smily. Has been on a fairly long break from his usual rate of activity. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. jjj_9: Not a sex machine, but getting there. He turned a straight girl lesbian, with the blink of an eye. In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. Is currently MIA, though many believe him to stalk the Earth on nights when the moon is orange. Mickymouse55: Is the resident giant of The Den. He stands at 6'5. Is a fan of oranges and Halo. He is nice most of the time. He is Awesomesauce in his own words. He dislikes randoms and failtrolls. A novice writer. gillmill5: Gilly, sometimes he's a mod-wannabe, and other times he's with all the other fun users, really switches back and forth. Not too bad of a person to talk to, if you're ever lonely in The Den, though. Is also known for his quote: "Dey in love, man." Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's ok, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Kuin34: Quite funny Den user. Doesn't necessarily talk often, cause WoW (World of Warcraft) stole his soul, but he almost always has something funny to say. He is quite famous for adding random funny comments out of nowhere. Notoriously dashing. aryaelvinsword: Writes stories about some of the other users. Role plays often, which can sometimes get annoying if she does it to much, and tries to keep the chat alive. Famous for her 'attackleglomps' and the =3 face, ary is a real life friend of Tecake1997 and publishes her stories in Deviantart for the enjoyment of the Den. CaptianIcarus: Used to be on mostly everyday, but left for a few things. Is also a "Jr. Mod" and is easy to get along with. brightlance2: BRIGHT LIGHT! Is a great person, and has a great sense of humor. If you don't get along with him, I think you might have a small problem. Seraph6886: Seraph is an awesome/creative regular of The Den. She is loved by mostly everyone. And loves jello :). But dont steal her jello, for it belongs to her. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. Deathmaster12123: '''Is on a lot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. This frenchie is hawktail's hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Him is a mouse furry. Yu-gi-oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''RevengedJaack: '''The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectfull guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. '''Magical_Otter: The only known Otter on Kong, Professional slacker and expert crayon user, Crayola preferrably. The magic came from super cancer. Yeah, what now? Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. mastermanEX: The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguements frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is argueing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the arguement up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. '''communistmufifn: Major troll. andreaus102: The butler of the den dosen't enjoy when other do his job King_of_luck_777: '''A basic user of The Den. Sometimes hands out luck for the fun of it, and goes HoNK a lot. '''KF5AQX: '''A very friendly, playful person. HATES trolls, and loves to RP. Is also a expert on goats. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) '''barinski: started off in the Dumptruck, and quickly became a regular face. Was in the Dumptruck when RestlessFox (R.I.P.) first took ownership and decided to rename it to the Den. stayed until all the regulars but himself left, and decided it was his time to. spent a bit in the Village, then retired for about a year, but he is back and ready to reclaim his place as King Failzor in the Den. KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Devin1337: Yes, he was a Dumptruck Veteran too. See article in regulars section. Orrecommander: A Dumptruck Vet, was on extended absence until recently. Now is common in the Den. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: No entry for this user yet. DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. mango2121: '''The sister of KF5AQX, and the alt account of Misshunter. She's a fun person to talk to, just don't get on her nerves. She'll do bad things..Also the champion of the alphabet game. '''Orrecommander: '''Self-proclaimed vet from Dumptruck. Fairly level-headed and eager to make friends. Was only recently reminded of the source of his username... Which still hasn't been confirmed. '''Anelec: Friendly and pretty much on every week, Not a bad bone on this user. MisaTange: Pretty friendly and on occasion gets on to debates. Fairly level-headed. A big writer that sometimes does not speak for long periods of times, especially during debate sessions. A big fan of RPGs and shooters. Unwanted Regs bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. pyroa: '''A peverted troll that no one loves '''RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. Rules and Regulations LONG LIVE ARCHANGELLOCKIT Den Den Den Den Den